thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoya Nazyalensky
Zoya Nazyalensky is an incredibly powerful Squaller and a great fighter. She also possesses an amplifier in the form of a heavy silver bracelet. Appearance and Character Zoya is described as a gorgeous girl with long, raven black hair and blue eyes. She is portrayed as rude and arrogant, although later she becomes a friend to Alina. Like most other Grisha girls, she is initially infatuated with the Darkling. Shadow and Bone Zoya is first seen riding in the Darkling's entourage through the town where Alina Starkov and Malyen Oretsev are stationed, showing interest in Mal when she sees him. Later, when Alina is escorted into the Little Palace, Zoya is envious of Alina and her powers, unable to stand the fact that she herself was no longer the Darkling's favorite. When she first "meets" Alina in the dining hall of the Little Palace, the two girls hug, while Zoya quietly threatens Alina so that only the two of them hear. Soon Botkin pairs Zoya and Alina together in combat classes, hoping that Zoya, the star pupil, can assist Alina in training. When Alina astonishingly succeeds in besting Zoya, Zoya cannot stand the damage to her ego and uses Squaller wind to slam Alina against a wall and break her ribs. Botkin is furious and scolds Zoya for using Grisha powers within the sparring ring. After an unknown punishment from the Darkling, Zoya emerges from his room in tears but no longer bothers Alina, atlthough there remains tension between the two. Siege and Storm Unbeknownst to Alina at first, Zoya is among the Grisha who stayed at the Little Palace after it was abandoned by the Darkling and his Second Army troops. Upon Alina's return, Zoya openly announces her support of the Sun Summoner on behalf of the Etherealki. Although several Etherealki object to this statement, Alina is shocked at Zoya's proclamation. Later, Alina calls for a meeting of the remaining Grisha with two representatives per order. Zoya is voted as one representative for the Etherealki, and she plans with Alina and the other Grisha. As Alina is evacuating the Grisha schools to send Grisha children too young to fight to Keramzin, she questions Zoya about her motives in staying, saying that Zoya had once been among the Darkling's favorites and would have stood by him no matter what: "What changed?" Zoya responds, "What changed?" with tears in her eyes and tells Alina of her aunt and niece who lived in Novokribirsk before the city was demolished by the Darkling's power. She believes that the Darkling could have warned her about the attack before her family was killed in the surge of the Shadow Fold. Afterwards, Alina feels immense remorse and her doubts of Zoya diminish significantly. In the events that follow, Zoya becomes an integral part of Alina's forces. Ruin and Rising Having survived the battle in Os Alta, Zoya stays with Alina and the other surviving Grisha at the White Cathedral until they manage to escape. Together with the others she travels through Ravka until they find Nikolai and are brought to the Spinning Wheel. She survives the Darkling's surprise attack on the and escapes together Alina and the remaning Grisha aboard the Bittern. Together with Mal, Alina, Harshaw and Tolya, she searches for the Firebird near Dva Stolba. Together, with the other Summoners, she is a member of the vanguard attacking the Darkling's sandskiff. In the final battle within the Shadow Fold, Zoya fights volcra and nichevo'ya along with the remainder of Alina's forces. When Alina is forced to kill Mal, Zoya is seen with a burn on her cheek running towards Alina along with Tamar and Tolya. Zoya later saves Nikolai from almost certain death by falling, after he regained his human body, by cushioning his drop with an updraft. At the end of the war, Alina and Nikolai offer her a position to lead the Second Army along with David and Genya, as the leader of the Etherealki. Six of Crows In Six of Crows, Zoya is mentioned several times by Nina Zenik as someone whom the younger Grisha admired, and at times, worshipped. Nina recounts an earlier experience with Zoya, during which the two were attempting to recruit rogue Grisha to the Second Army. Crooked Kingdom Zoya makes several appearances in Crooked Kingdom: first as a Grisha refugee, when she defends her hideout from Nina Zenik and Matthias Helvar, pinning them and several other men to a wall with Squaller wind. She and Genya Safin reunite with Nina after a full year of separation and expresses clear contempt with Matthias for being a former drüskelle. Much later, she meets Kaz Brekker and several of the Dregs as a Ravkan delegate and a member of the Ravkan Triumvirate, along with Genya and Sturmhond. She is outraged at Kaz when he orders everyone but Sturmhond to wait in the outer room while the two discuss. Afterwards, in conversation with Wylan Van Eck and Jesper Fahey, Zoya comments that the Kerch are strangely attached to money and storms away when Jesper mutters, "Says the woman with a bankrupt country." Near the very end of the book Zoya joins the Dregs, once again with Genya and Sturmhond, to take Kuwei Yul-Bo to Ravka after the ploy that was conducted at his auction. Zoya summons lighting, an action that could cost her her own life, to restart Kuwei's heart. Before departing, she informs Nina Zenik that she should "remember where her loyalties lie" and that she should return to Ravka to serve in the Second Army. Relationships/Friendships Marie and Nadia Marie and Nadia act as Zoya's friends, but badmouth her in her absence, calling her stuck-up. She is also close with a girl with chestnut hair. The Darkling Zoya was deeply infatuated with the Darkling, like most other Grisha girls. She instantly hates Alina for becoming the Darkling's favorite, and expresses her jealousy by cheating during a duel and injuring Alina. After an unknown punishment or scolding from the Darkling for her behavior, Zoya was seen leaving his office in tears, further revealing how much she respected and desired him. Alina Starkov In Shadow and Bone, Zoya seems to hold a grudge toward Alina and hasn't missed a chance of mean behavior. After their combat, Zoya is punished and stops bothering Alina, but still heavily dislikes her. While the story goes on, Zoya follows Alina and stays at her side. As she is one of very few Grisha standing behind Alina until the end, she proves loyalty and true friendship towards her. In the Epilogue, she gives Alina a blue kefta with the words You'll always be one of us after Alina loses her power. Category:Characters Category:Grisha Trilogy Characters Category:Grisha Category:Squallers Category:Etherealki Category:Grisha Triumvirate members